Harry Potter & A Different Kind of Azkaban Story
by Fangalla Marie and Eppy the House Elf
Summary: SLASH. Post Hogwarts. Post HBP. After the war ends Harry is framed and sent to Azkaban for being gay. After a few months the truth is discovered that he was set up and is released. However, what no one knows is that Harry Potter really is gay.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter & A Different Kind of Azkaban Story**

By Fangalla Marie & Eppy the Dominatrix House Elf

**Chapter One**

"Mister Potter, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm not deaf, I was only sleeping you moron," Harry replied as he woke on the hard and cold floor of his small dirty cell in the prison of Azkaban. "What do you want?"

"We've come to take you out of here."

Looking up at the unknown Auror, Harry smirks and asks, "So you've finally decided that after all I've done for the wizarding world, it's time to give me the Dementor's Kiss huh?"

"No Mister Potter, we are here to escort you to the ministry."

Getting to his feet raggedly, Harry says, "For what? To falsely testify against other men who have been falsely accused of a crime like I was. What if I refuse to go?"

"Then we would be forced to drag you from your cell and take you anyway," the Auror replied impatiently.

Sitting back down on the floor, Harry dares, "Then drag away."

The Auror looked down at Harry like he would like nothing better than wipe that smirk right off of his face, but he does have his orders and taking out his wand he says, "Stupify."

x-x-x-x-x

Sometime later, our young hero, Harry Potter, woke up in the middle of courtroom ten. The same court room that he had to face down Cornelius Fudge during that fiasco of a hearing just before his sixth year when the former minister tried to have him expelled. However, this time he was actually being held down with the magic chains that were attached to the chair.

"HARRY POTTER CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Harry looked up into the face of the current Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. "Well of course I can hear you," Harry replied sarcastically. "You've got the Sonorous charm on yourself. People in other time zones can hear you right now."

Deflating slightly, the minister removed the charm and continued, "Yes, well, as I was saying, you've been brought here to hear new evidence about the charges brought against you."

"What now?" Harry asked harshly. "Some other son of a Death Eater to come forward and claim I either attempted to bugger him up the butt or that he did indeed bugger me? I would have thought after the Umbridge toad convinced Zabini to testify that I attempted to seduce him and claim that I was a homosexual would have made your day. I mean I was sentenced to Azkaban for ten years just on the suspicion of being gay. Why not just kill me and be done with it."

Minister Scrimgeour and the others on the panel all winced at Harry's words.

"Oh for crying out loud," Harry yelled now. "Don't tell me that you bunch of hypocrites are going to sit there and act like you did nothing wrong. It was all over the papers that I was going to be married to Ginny Weasley and still you sent me to Azkaban on some flimsy excuse that I was having sex with another guy."

"Well, Mister Potter, it seems that the testimony that a one Blaise Zabini gave us against you has now been found to be false."

"No kidding."

"As a result," the minister continued as if Harry wasn't being sarcastic at all. "We here at the Ministry of Magic have decided to overturn your sentence and proclaim that you a free man."

Silence covered the court room.

"Don't you have anything to say Mister Potter?"

"Fuck you."

"Profanity will not be tolerated Mister Potter," barked Scrimgeour sourly.

"I'm only a free man because it suits you. The next time I say something that you don't like, as I did last time when I was demanding the release of Stan Shunpike, who is still in Azkaban for something he didn't do, you'll just cook up another false accusation against me and send me right back to the Dementors. You're as bad as Fudge ever was at the job."

Reporters in the back of the room were scribbling like mad as they recorded what Harry was saying to the Minister of Magic. Who as it turned out was not pleased with the idea of looking like the arse he was in the papers.

"Don't worry about what they are writing down," Harry said coldly. "I know full well it won't make the papers, you or one of your lackeys will squash the story before the papers come out next time."

Several reporters paused to see if Scrimgeour was indeed going to do that.

"What do you want Mister Potter?"

Realizing the opportunity for what it was, Harry said, "I would like you to overturn those ancient homophobic laws against homosexuality. Witches and Wizards are allowed to marry other species, but they can't marry someone of their own gender."

Before Scrimgeour could respond, a sickly sweet and high pitched girly voice asked, "And just why would you want that Mister Potter?" Then giving a false girly laugh, it continued, "I thought that you just said you wanted to marry Ms. Weasley."

"My God, the toad croaks at last," he replied nastily.

Delores Umbridge looked sour, but a look from the minister made her not speak.

"I want the laws changed because it was a little used law that only works against people who want to love. It was also used against me unjustly. Therefore I want it gone."

"Mister Potter," Umbridge exclaimed, "you are not in a position to demand anything from the Ministry of Magic."

Again the room went silent. Uh huh, it's about to hit the fan.

"I'm not?"

'No! You're! NOT!"

Turning in his chair as much as the chains would allow, Harry says, "Is Rita Skeeter here?"

Standing up from the back of the court room, Rita strides as close as she is allowed and asks, "Yes Harry, would you like to give me an exclusive interview for the Prophet?"

Grinning, Harry nods and says, "Maybe later, I'm kind of busy now, but could you answer a question for me?"

"I'd be delighted to."

"What is the usual compensation for wrongful imprisonment?"

"Usually, it's an award of galleons, depending on the length of one's imprisonment."

"Or…"

Smiling at him, Rita says, "A wizard's oath to not be persecuted by the ministry from that same law again. However, she is right; you won't be allowed to re-write the law that was used against you."

"Well then, I'll take what I can get."

To Be Continued … Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A few days later found Harry Potter sitting at table in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place having his breakfast and reading the morning edition of the Daily Prophet.

**_Harry Potter Released From Azkaban_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last night in an exclusive interview with myself, the stylish and witty champion of the truth Rita Skeeter, was able to speak with the Boy-Who-Lived himself about his innocence of being accused of practicing the love that dare not speak it's name. _

"_The Love that dare not speak its name?" asked Harry Potter. "Why does no one in the wizarding world ever call things by their proper name? People called me the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and they called Voldemort "You-Know-Who' and now it's the 'Love-dare-not-speak-its-name'. It's just plain old fashioned buggery for goodness sake, but if it makes you feel better, let's just call it … oh I don't know … how about 'Herman'." Then showing his extraordinary sense of humor, Harry Potter laughed at his own joke._

_However, he went on to explain that he received a solemn wizard's vow from the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour that he would never again be persecuted for breaking that particular and obscure law of practicing the love that… I mean practicing Herman ever again. Though it wouldn't matter as an outside source informed the Daily Prophet of Harry Potter's love affair with the youngest child and only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Yes, it seems that fiery young temptress, Ginevra M. Weasley caught Harry's eye early on in their career as students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but they didn't start seeing each other until his sixth year of school._

_Though Harry himself refused comment about his up coming marriage plans, stating, "Until I can talk to her about it, I am not talking to anyone. It concerns the two of us first and that's who'll be talking about it first."_

_For further details about Harry Potter's unjust incarceration and details concerning the upcoming trial of Mister Blaise Zabini's perjury, see page two, column six._

A moment later en elf slid a plate of breakfast in front of Harry so he put the paper down and started to dig into his food.

"Mmmm," moaned Harry in appreciation. "I think I forgot what real food tasted like."

"You's is needing fattening up you's does Master Wizard Harry Potter, Sir."

"Tibby, how many times have I told you to call me just Harry?"

"Tibby is being sorry sir," the elf replied pulling down his ears to punish himself.

"Stop that Tibby," Harry admonished. "You are forbidden from hurting yourself. Life is too fragile and short to hurt yourself."

"Yes, Just Harry, Sir."

Harry started to correct the elf, but realized that this was the best he was going to get.

"Tibby, where is that crazy sister of yours?"

Tibby giggled behind his hands with squinted eyes. "Eppy is being upstairs getting things ready for the trip Just Harry Sir."

"Good. All that's left for me to do is buy another wand now that Ollivander is back in business and then we'll be all set to go."

"When is you'd being doing that Just Harry Sir?"

"Later tonight, I think. He said he would be there after dark, so no one would see me there."

x-x-x-x-x

Much later that same night, a cloaked and hooded figure appeared outside Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, the man quickly entered the darkened and apparently empty store front.

"Ah, Mister Potter, I see you've arrived," a voice said from out of nowhere.

Pulling down his hood, Harry says, "Mister Ollivander?"

Emerging from the shadows an elderly man appears with a smile on his face. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yes, sir, it has. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, I do believe that you are a busy young man. Just after receiving your letter I had the strangest visitor who left me a gift."

Harry nodded, not knowing where this was going, but was interested. He watched as the elderly wizard pulled a clean box out from under the counter and opened it.

"And who was this strange visitor?"

Ollivander smiled and said mysteriously, "Give it a wave and if it chooses you, I will tell you."

Harry took hold of the wand and almost instantly a warm feeling spread up it. He remembered this feeling, it was the same on he had the first time he was in this store. Then a few sparks of light popped out the end of it.

"Excellent, I thought that wand might be perfect for you."

"Yeah, it does feel right," Harry admitted. "So who was you're visitor?"

"An old friend of yours Mister Potter and of Professor Dumbledore's as well."

Harry looked confused for a moment, "We both knew a lot of the same people." However, before Harry could speculate, a small burst of flames appeared above them and a bright red and gold phoenix fluttered down to the counter. "Fawkes."

"Yes, I didn't expect to see him again in my life time, especially after Professor Dumbledore's passing," the wand maker explained. "But there he was and with a little shake one of his tail feathers floated to the floor. I think he knew you might have a need of it."

"Is the wood holly?"

"As a matter of fact it is."

"I thought you never made two wands just alike," Harry said.

"And I don't, that one is twelve inches and not eleven."

Smiling Harry took out his money bag and said, "I suppose that is a big difference is it?"

"Oh yes it is, just any man on the street if having an extra inch matters or not."

To Be Continued … Please Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Several weeks later, in the office of Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a staff meeting was taking place.

"As many of you know, I have had a difficult time replacing the three open positions here at the school, but I am pleased to announce to everyone that I have finally managed to fill them all," McGonagall announced pleasantly to the staff.

"Did Harry take the Defense post Minerva?" asked the transfiguration teacher excitedly.

"No, I'm sorry to say that he didn't Hermione. He said, he wanted to take some time to himself and readjust to life. Especially after Ms. Weasley turned down his proposal of marriage."

Crestfallen, she said, "I was hoping that he would decide to take it anyway."

"He told me to tell you to not worry, that he's apply for it later, as he knows that we can't seem to keep a Defense teacher for more than one at a time," the Headmistress said with a small smile causing the other teachers to laugh, except for one.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor sat there and humphed with a face that looked similar to a cat's arse. "I don't know what you are talking about," said the teacher huffily. "I intend on staying here teaching for some time."

Ignoring the childish behavior of one of the new members of staff, McGonagall introduced him. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Professor Kieran O'Dell, who will be teaching Defense." The man stood from his chair and smiled at everyone before sitting back down again.

The Headmistress continued, "And as everyone may remember this is Professor Seamus Finnigan, who is taking over as our flying instructor and Quidditch coach from Romalda Houch, who retired from the post at the end of last year."

Seamus waved to everyone and shook Professor Flitwick's hand, as they were seated side by side.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked, "Who took over for Filch? I know when he died last year in his sleep you said that filling his position was worse than killing the Defense post."

"It was," she admitted, "but luckily a young wizard who just moved back to Scotland applied for the position since he said most of his family and most of his friends died in the war with You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters, he wanted to get away from London and find something new for him to do. So with that in mind, I would like it if everyone went out of their way to be especially nice to him and make him feel welcome as his two only surviving companions are two house elfs, whom he is bringing with him."

"Where is he then?" Pomona Sprout asked looking around the room.

As if on cue, a tall man with wavy dark brown hair and eyes so black and mysterious that the offered no reflection what-so-ever and just the hint of a beard, or perhaps he just needed to shave entered the room. He was nothing like Argus Filch at all, this man was sexy from head to toe. He was standing there wearing dragon skin boots, with tight and I mean tight dragon skin trousers that clung to his muscular thighs like a second skin, a bright white peasants shirt that bloused slightly at the waist and a dark traveling cloak thrown over one shoulder. This man was also flanked by two small house elves, but no in the room noticed them as this man was so dynamic that he seemed to fill the room with his smile.

Then he spoke in a deep Scottish accent, the kind that makes you just feel the bur in his voice. "Sorry to be late m'lady, but I had a wee bit o trouble and it could'na be helped."

Hermione Granger's jaw dropped at the sight of him. It would have hit the floor if it hadn't been stopped by her plump breasts.

"That's quite alright," Professor McGonagall said with a tint of color in her cheeks. "We were just getting started with the meeting, won't you please join us."

"Of course, m'lady, of course," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new caretaker, Mister P. Jamison McEuen."

Many of the female teachers stood up to greet the newcomer warmly. McEuen smiled at them warmly and made his way around the room to take a seat beside Seamus Finnigan.

"I'm so sorry ta intrarupt ya m'lady, but please could'ya call me Jamie." he said jovially. "Please continya with yer meetin'."

Smiling and still blushing slightly the Headmistress did indeed continue with the meeting, but everyone seemed to have their eyes on the Scottish man sitting in the room.

In the background, the two little house elves stood there and giggled to one another. Of course your wondering who they are, well one of them is wearing a pink dress with little yellow flowers embroidered on the hem and wearing Muggle military combat boots with red glitter glued to it and the other one is wearing a little yellow dress with a frilly lace collar, a yellow sun bonnet, a freshly pressed white apron with a little yellow duck embroidered on it with a bright orange bill, a pair of brand new Muggle high top athletic shoes whose brand name can't be mentioned due to copyright issues, but starts with an N and ends with an E and a big pocket on it's chest with a Beanie Baby with it's ear tag in mint condition poking it's head out of the top of it.

The two stood there and waited for the fun to begin.

To Be Continued … Please Read and Review

I know I suck at Scottish accents, but it's the way Eppy wanted it written, so blame her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A few days later Professor Hermione Granger, the transfiguration teacher who was about to begin her second year as an instructor, found herself walking towards the office of the new caretaker, P. Jamison McEuen. As she stood at the door, she heard people talking on the inside and attempted to listen in, however, the voices were too faint to be heard properly, so she knocked anyway.

Mere moments later, the door opened and standing there was a tall Scottish wizard with wavy dark brown hair and eyes so black and mysterious that the offered no reflection what-so-ever and just the hint of a beard, or perhaps he just needed to shave wearing his dragon hide boots, skin tight Muggle denims and jet black form fitting Muggle t-shirt that just made his bulging chest look absolutely edible.

"Ah, Professor Granger," he said with his Scottish accent and the bur in this throat. "What canna I do for you today?"

"Well, I … um," she stammered which was unusual for her, but lets face he was so hot she was about to soil her panties there in the corridor of the school from just looking at him. "I wanted to come … I mean to see you and make sure you were settling into your new position … I mean job."

Flashing her a heart warming smile, he says, "Well wasn't that grand of you ta do that for meh."

"I don't want to keep you since I heard you talking to someone, but …"

"Och, that's jus' nonsense lassie, com' on in. I was just having a wee chat with Tibby, but if you can wait for a momen' then we can have a nice lil' chat ourselves."

Hermione walked into the office to find two little house elves already in there. One looked absolutely miserable and the other was consoling her.

"Now, Tibby," Jamie McEuen said with concern, "I woul' like you ta tell meh what 'appened."

Hermione watched as the little elf wearing a little yellow dress with a frilly lace collar, a yellow sun bonnet, a freshly pressed white apron with a little yellow duck embroidered on it with a bright orange bill, a pair of brand new Muggle high top athletic shoes whose brand name can't be mentioned due to copyright issues, stood there with one arm wrapped around herself and the hand half covering her miserable looking face but wouldn't speak.

"Tibby, it is being okay to be telling master what happened," said the elf wearing a pink dress with little yellow flowers embroidered on the hem and wearing Muggle military combat boots with red glitter glued to them.

"Master is being all mad at Tibby," whispered the first elf.

"Master is not being all mad at you's," the elf wearing the pink dress said. Then turning to her master asked, "Isn't that being right?" Then gave him a look that clearly said, 'You's is agreeing with me or else Eppy is getting the whip out!'

"Of course na'. I only wont to help you tha' all."

"Maybe I can help," Hermione interjected.

"Oh, how terribly rude of meh," Jamie McEuen said. "Professor Granger, this is Tibby," he said indicating the miserable looking elf, "and this is Eppy."

"Pleased to meet you," she said cordially. "Now do you think you can tell me what happened?"

Timidly Tibby inched over to the transfiguration teacher and pulling his bonnet down, whispered into her ear.

"Someone took your Garcia?" Hermione half stated, half asked. (1)

Tibby nodded miserably.

"Who took it Tibby?" Jamie asked patiently.

"Professor Kieran O'Dell, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Tibby admitted before slumping to the floor to begin crying and began hitting himself in the head with his little fists. "He's is saying that Muggle toys is not being allowed in the school and then he takes it from me."

"OH HE'S IS DOING THAT IS HE?" Eppy exclaimed while shaking her head like a crack diva about to go on a hell bent Midol-hormone-bitch-rage.

"Uh-huh"

"Don't you's be worrying, Eppy is taking care of him!" she said and then grabbing her little brother, pops them both form the office.

"Och, I'd hate to that unlucky bugger when she catches up with him."

"Why?" Hermione asked, completely confused.

"Well, ya see lassie, back during the war, Eppy kind of ran a fowl of a few Death Eaters," the caretaker said. Then with a smile he added, "Or rather, they ran a fowl o' her. Eppy killed three Death Eaters with 'Tallulah'."

"Okay. Now I have two questions, one what is a 'Garcia' and two what is a 'Tallulah'?"

Laughing now, Jamie tells her, "Well ta begin with, 'Tallulah' is her favorite battle axe that I gave her one Christmas and 'Garcia' is the name of his little Beanie Baby toy that he keeps in his front pocket."

"Why do you call Tibby a he? I thought they were both girls? Or do you take pleasure in dressing them up funny?"

"Now, you hold your horses there lassie," he said sternly. "I would'na hurt either of them, the're all the family Ah have left in this world."

"But why …"

"Tibby is a boy elf with gender identity issues. He prefers to be dressed up lik' a wee lil' girl elf."

Hermione sat there looking distinctly like a fish out of water.

"I have two very unique lil' friends there I know," Jamie admitted protectively of them. "But if you think that's odd? Wait until you see what Eppy is into."

To Be Continued … Please Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A short time later as the faculty was sitting down to have lunch in the Great Hall, Jamie McEuen wondered in to join them.

"Good afternoon everyone," the caretaker said jovially as he took his seat at the table.

Many of the female members of staff greeted him warmly.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked. "Do you know where Professor O'Dell is? I expected him to join us for this meal before the students arrived this evening."

"I have no idea," the Headmistress replied. "I haven't seen him since this morning when he said something about working on his lesson plans. Maybe he lost track of the time."

"Perhaps," the young transfiguration replied with a speculative look in her eye. She then glanced a look at the sexy caretaker to see if perhaps he might shed some light, but he was currently engrossed in a conversation with Seamus Finnigan. They two were laughing gaily with one another.

Moments later, as if on cue, the doors to the Great Hall open again and in walks a little house elf wearing a pink dress with little yellow flowers embroidered on the hem and wearing Muggle military combat boots with red glitter glued to them and walking a very large pig on a black leather leash. The pig was quite ordinary looking except the fact that it was wearing a bright neon pink tutu and had a lime green bowler hat on his head between its big piggy ears.

Trailing close behind was another house elf. This one was wearing a little yellow dress with a frilly lace collar, a yellow sun bonnet, a freshly pressed white apron with a little yellow duck embroidered on it with a bright orange bill, a pair of brand new Muggle high top athletic shoes whose brand name can't be mentioned due to copyright issues. This elf smiling timidly and was hugging a little Muggle toy called a Beanie Baby tightly wrapped in his little arms as if making sure no one took it away from him.

"Eppy, luv," called Jamie McEuen, "what do you have there?"

"Eppy is having a new pet Master," replied the elf in the pink dress. "After I's is teaching it to being a good little piggy he stopped fighting he did."

"Och, Eppy, m'luv, how many times duh I have to tell ye. Ya canna put lime green and neon pink together, it just dunna look right," scolded the caretaker with a large and damned sexy smile on his masculine face.

"Eppy is thinking it is being all prettiful, Master Jamie."

"I'm sure ya do."

"Um, Eppy," Hermione said tentatively. "Where did you get that pig? I don't remember seeing any in the castle earlier today."

"Then you's is not being looking in the right places," replied Eppy.

Frowning for a moment, Hermione Granger takes another tactic. "Eppy, do you know where Professor O'Dell is? He was supposed to have lunch with the rest of the staff."

"Umm, Eppy might be knowing where he is being."

"Eppy, m'luv, please tell me that ya dinna transfigure him into that wee little piggy there did ya?"

Tibby giggled and Eppy said, "Maybe."

"Eppy."

"You mean to tell me," began Professor McGonagall disapprovingly, "that pig is my new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Ah think so," Jamie said in his Scottish accent. Then looking a bit disapproving himself said, "However, you canna put all of the blame unto Eppy, he did start it by pickin' on Tibby there."

"It's true Minerva," Hermione said, trying to help. "Tibby was in Jamie's office crying because Professor O'Dell had been mean to him and taken away his gift from his master."

Looking at the two members of her staff, Professor McGonagall stood up and waved her wand over the pig, which almost immediately reverted back into Professor O'Dell. Of course, he was still wearing the lime green bowler hat and the neon pink tutu.

Standing up from where he lay on the floor, Kieran O'Dell sneers down at the two elves, Tibby in particular and draws back his hand as if to slap them both for their insolence. However, before he can strike Eppy jumps in between him and her brother.

"Just you's be trying it and Eppy is being making sure you's is introduced to 'Tallulah'."

"ENOUGH!" barked the Headmistress irritably.

Turning back to face the other teachers, Kieran O'Dell said, "Surely Minerva you can see that these abominations need to be punished for what they did to me."

"Perhaps," said the Headmistress in a placating manner. "However, these two are not the property of Hogwarts but rather of our new caretaker, Jamie McEuen. So therefore you have absolutely no jurisdiction about punishing them."

"He's is stealing my Garcia," Tibby said timidly while Eppy stood there looking ready to get her whip out. Actually it's surprising that she hadn't gotten it out already as she's done in the other stories.

"Is that true Kieran, did you take her … what was it again?"

"A Beanie Baby," said Hermione, "It's a kind of Muggle toy."

Looking at the transfiguration teacher skeptically, the Headmistress went on, "Yes, well, did you do that?"

"We are in a school of magic," Professor O'Dell said clearly. "Not some Muggle amusement park."

"Be that as it may," Professor McGonagall said, "you should not have upset them as they seem more than capable of defending themselves. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Professor."

x-x-x-x-x

A couple of hours later, Professor O'Dell was in his office still grumbling about his mistreatment by a mere house elf and his inability to inflict a proper punishment when he heard a voice from his door.

"Ya know, you look like the back end of cat walkin' east."

Professor O'Dell looked up and saw the handsome face of a tall Scottish wizard with wavy dark brown hair and eyes so black and mysterious that the offered no reflection what-so-ever and just the hint of a beard, or perhaps he just needed to shave wearing his dragon hide boots, skin tight Muggle denims and jet black form fitting Muggle t-shirt that just made his bulging chest look absolutely edible.

"Caretaker McEuen, what can I do for you this afternoon?"

"Och, now there be no need to be so formal Professor," came the reply of P. Jamison McEuen in his sexiest Scottish accent as he walked into the room. "I came by in the hopes that we could still be friends."

"We could be," conceded the stuck up his arse teacher of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Have you punished those two elves of yours yet?"

"No, I haven't. I could I suppose, but it would do little good. Tibby did nothin' wrong and Eppy … well, she has a tendency to enjoy punishments. So really nah punishment is really more a punishment to her."

Professor Kieran O'Dell looked slightly skeptical at this tidbit of information.

"Och, its true ya know," smiled Jamie McEuen. "Now let's have a wee bit of ah drink ta show there be no hard feelins' yeah?" Then with a swish of his wand, Jamie conjured a bottle of Madame Rosmerta's finest oak matured mead and two glasses.

Uncorking the bottle, Jamie pours some into the two glasses. "One for you and one for me."

Sighing, Kieran took his glasses and after clinking the two together, he took a sip from his drink. His eyes fell out of focus for a moment, just a moment mind you, and then he took a long hard look at the other man in his office.

"Is somethin' wrong Kieran?"

"No Jamie," the teacher said. "I guess I'm just seeing you in a whole new light I guess."

"Is that so? Well I look forward to that then won't I."

To Be Continued … Please Read and Review


End file.
